A Wacky Winter
by ckfox
Summary: Discontinued.. for now 13 boys and 1 girl on a mission to mess up Rukawa's life. Previously known as Winter Camp; 3rd Chap posted 287. Not yaoi, promise! So please read & review k…
1. Chapter One: Let's Go Camping

A Wacky Winter By Cheeky 

**Genre:** Humour****

**Rating: **G****

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk character belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya

**Warnings:** This is probably the longest first chapter I've ever done… so please bear with me, okay? And because it's the first time I'm inconpensating Japanese words and phrases into the fic, please don't hesitate to point out anything that you don't understand, or correct me if I've wrongly used any terms. I would really appreciate lots and lots of constructive criticisms and supportive reviews. *looks around hopefully with puppy-dog eyes*****

**Note:** This is set some time in early December, assuming that all the SD boys are on holiday and the Winter Tournament that never happened has already occurred. The plot doesn't make much sense since I've modified everything to suit how I want the story to pan out. Plus, I'm disregarding all those minor basketball players since they're not really that distinctive anyway. Ooh, and some Saiyuki crossovers in the future. Heh. ^_^   

*          *          *

Chapter One ~ Let's Go Camping! 

Sendoh Akira love sunrises. Leaning dangerously close to the balcony, he gave a contented sigh as he breathed in the morning scents. It was peacefully quiet, the tranquillity occasionally broken by sounds of birds chirping to greet the incoming dawn. Living on the 11th floor of the fifteen-stories apartment, the boy had a clear view as the slightest tinge of pink and orange peeked from beneath the horizon. It felt _so_ good to be alive, and he had the sudden urge to shout in happiness, to announce to the world the joy that was bursting to be let out from inside. But he doubted if his neighbours or his parents would appreciate the noisy wake-up call at five twenty something in the morning. So he merely smiled to himself as he watched the sun rise. Yes, he was definitely happy to be alive.

~ * ~

"Kakkoi, Onisan! To have Kanagawa's greatest players together in the same camp, what great fun it will be. How I wished I could go with you too," ended Haruko rather wistfully as she watched her brother perform last minutes checks to make sure he had packed everything. Two weeks on a remote island called for perfection, and it wouldn't do if he had accidentally left anything behind. 

Akagi Takenori turned to smile wryly at his sister, "I'm not sure 'fun' is the correct word to describe the following trip; more like chaotic horror, what's with the two bakas going as well."

Haruko's eyes widened in surprise, "But I thought Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun weren't going to join the camp?"

Shohoku's Captain sighed heavily, "Well, that was the initial plan. But then Anzai Sensei decided that it'll actually be a good experience for the first years to join in, so the both of them will be coming after all."

Haruko squealed even louder, "Sugoi, Onisan! Then all of Shohoku's greatest players will be there! Oh, now I _really_ wished I could join you. Will Ayako-san be there too?"

"Of course. With everyone present, we're going to need someone sensible to prevent any bloodshed and possible fatal accidents."

"Don't be so pessimistic, onisan. I'm sure Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun will behave themselves," pointed out Haruko before adding cheerfully, "After all, they will be surrounded by seniors, ne?"

"As if that has ever made a difference," snorted Akagi in response. "We'd be lucky if we were all still in one piece after two weeks together."

Haruko merely smiled at the exaggeration as she reminded her brother, "Don't forget you still have to pick up Kogure-san. So you better hurry or you'll both miss the train."

"Hai. You take care now, okay?"

Haruko nodded as she watched her brother entered the car while her okasan started the engine. Standing at the doorway, the young girl gaily waved a farewell as the car pulled out of the driveway.

~ * ~

Leaning against the wall of the train station, Kiyota Nobunaga grumbled aloud to the two boys standing opposite, "I really don't understand. How is it that only _three_ Kainan players are allowed to join the camp when there are so many more Shohoku players going? Don't you think it's a bit unfair?"

Jin Soichiro grinned as he answered his friend, "Well, for one thing, the idea did originate from _Shohoku's_ Anzai Sensei. And if I'm not mistaken, the organiser is Anzai Sensei's nephew and he had purposely reserved part of his hostel for this winter camp."

Kainan's Captain then added dryly, "You should consider yourself lucky that you're even invited. Apparently none of the first years were supposed to be coming for this camp, since this was meant as a farewell for third year players, and an opportunity for second year players to get to know the other captains from rival schools better."

Kiyota merely continued to pout as he folded his arms across his chest. Then he suddenly brightened; if the first years were going to there, then he'll have the opportunity to beat Rukawa Kaede and show everyone that _he's_ the number one new boy in Kanagawa. He suddenly burst out into peels of wild laughter. Caught unaware, both Jin and Maki Shinichi sweatdropped as they took several steps back. Thankfully, right at that moment their train arrived, successfully drowning out Kiyota's loud laughter…

~ * ~

Fujima Kenji almost had to shout into his cell phone as another train thundered passed theirs, "Are you sure you can't come?"

For several seconds the Shoyo captain listened intently to the caller. Finally he sighed before answering rather unhappily, "If you're sure about your decision, then there's really nothing I can do. Yes, I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Okay, bye."

Ending the call, Fujima shook his head before answering the inquisitive look on Hanagata Toru's face. "He's not coming. Says he's got the flu or something."

Hanagata leaned back in his chair before commenting rather sceptically, "Is that so? Funny, I would have thought Hasegawa was in the pink of his health."

Fujima merely shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows what his real intentions may be? Anyway, it'll really too late for him to join us, we're just going to have to break the unfortunate news to Anzai Sensei when we arrive."

The bespectacled boy nodded wordlessly as they continued the rest of their journey in silence.

~ * ~****

"Sakuragi-kun!"

The boy in question turned around before exclaiming loudly, "Hikoichi! What are you doing here?"

The infamous black notebook was held up to his face as Aida Hikoichi explained gleefully, "Anzai Sensei said I could come along to help monitor the players' performances. Sugoi ne?"

Instead of answering, Sakuragi Hanamichi pointed in surprise at the three other boys that emerged from the train, "Boss Monkey, baka Smiley and whats-his-name here too?"

Not familiar with the nicknames, Hikoichi's eyes followed Sakuragi's finger before he answered excitedly, "Oh, you mean Uozumi-senpai, Sendoh-senpai and Koshino-senpai? Of course, we were all invited by Anzai Sensei." 

"What? How come the Tensai wasn't aware of this?" growled Sakuragi in annoyance as the boy before him cringed in response. Fire sparked in the cinnamon eyes as Hikoichi glanced wildly for any assistance; how was _he_ supposed to know the answer? However, his silent plea for help was answered by the most unlikely person.

"Do'aho."

"Nani? Urusee na baka kitsune!" came the swift reply as the cinnamon eyes turned to meet icy blue ones. Hikoichi was momentarily forgotten and the Ryonan manager quickly ran back to reunite with the rest of his teammates. Greeting his friend was turning out to be quite a scary experience…

"Oh for gods' sake, will the two of you stop glaring at each other? We've only just arrived and you're already behaving like ten-year-olds."

"Mitchy!" whined Sakuragi in protest before launching into a string of defensive excuses. Rukawa Kaede however, snorted as he walked away from the other two boys who were now bickering rather animatedly. To be honest, he was actually quite thankful for the intervention since he wasn't really in the mood to argue. It was merely habitual for him to insult the redhead every time he said something stupid, and the word had escaped his lips instinctively.

"Hey Rukawa, why the long face?"

He didn't look up, preferring to continue staring at his shoes. Then again, it wasn't as if he didn't recognise the voice; the cheekiness and playfulness that lined the words could only come from one person. He breathed out rather reluctantly, "What is it, Sendoh?"

Sendoh leaned on the wall next to Rukawa as he dropped his bag at his feet. Stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, the older boy repeated his earlier question, "You don't look too eager about this trip."

Rukawa looked up to glance impassively at the spiky-haired boy, "Why should I?"

"Well, that's because I'm here! Imagine, two whole weeks of playing basketball together, that's equals to 14 days or 336 hours or 20160 minutes…"

Rukawa interjected in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, I get the picture."

Still the wide grin, "So, aren't you feeling the least bit excited?"

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ trilled," responded Rukawa sarcastically as he turned back to his feet. Why couldn't the boy just leave him alone? And what was he even doing here in the first place? It wasn't as if the trip was compulsorily, not to mention that he had better things to do that spend two whole weeks of his holiday with fourteen other idiots. To hell with learning about teamwork, he'd much prefer to practise alone. A soft sigh escaped his lips unconsciously; maybe that was why Anzai Sensei had specifically instructed him to take part. Gods know he'd have to learn to work with the rest of his teammates, especially that annoying do'aho, if they wanted to win next year's competitions.

He was interrupted out of his musings as a bus screeched to a stop in front of the train station. A young man in his late twenties jumped out as he went forth to greet Anzai Sensei.

"That must be Anzai Sensei's nephew, huh?" remarked Sendoh though he wasn't really expecting a verbal answer.

He received none as Rukawa nodded soundlessly; he had seen the man once when he came to visit his uncle at Shohoku's gym to discuss about the camp. The young man had a friendly face and was grinning from ear-to-ear as he shook some of the members' hands. He then called out rather loudly, "So how many more boys are we waiting for?"

As if on cue, another train pulled into the station. This time, five boys emerged from separate cars as they then advanced towards the waiting group. Fujima quickly explained to Anzai Sensei about Hasegawa's absence to which the basketball coach merely waved aside his apologies as he gestured for everyone to board the bus.

~ * ~

As the bus started on its way towards the hostel, Anzai Sensei's nephew waved his hands in the air to grab everyone's attention. Satisfied that all eyes were on him, he gave a wide grin before speaking into the microphone, "Ohayo minna! We'll be reaching the hostel in about forty minutes so I thought I'd take this opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Anzai Toki, but you can all call me Toki so not to confuse me with your sensei. As you all know, this winter camp was specially organised for your benefit, so you'll all have free access to any parts of the hostel. However, please keep in mind that there are other guests so try to be considerate by not to raising your voices or squabbling in the hallways."

There was a definite twinkle in Toki's brown eyes as he added jokingly, "As you all might have already guessed, I've been given prior warning by Anzai Sensei to expect the worst."

Loud laughter followed as Toki then added, "I've also enlisted two friends to help Anzai Sensei manage your training. They're both waiting at the hostel so I'll introduce you to them later on. Are there any further questions?"

A voice, presumably Miyagi's, called from behind, "Yeah, what's the room arrangement like?"

"Well, it's four to a room, except for Ayako who'll have her own room of course. Ano, I think Anzai Sensei has already organised the room arrangements?" 

With that Takeo glanced towards his uncle who nodded his agreement. Seconds later, the white-haired old man stood up to face the fourteen boys as he held up a piece of paper in his hand. He then proceed to read the names on his list aloud, "First room, Fujima, Hanagata, Maki and Rukawa; second room, Akagi, Uozumi, Jin and Miyagi; third room, Sendoh, Koshino, Kiyota and Sakuragi; and finally, for the fourth room, Mitsui, Kogure and Aida."

As expected, Sakuragi started protesting loudly as he complained about having to spend two weeks sleeping in the same room as the nozaru.

Kiyota shot back heatedly, "Baka, who are you calling a monkey?"

But before Sakuragi could offer a rebuke, Anzai Sensei's glasses gleamed as he turned his attention towards Sakuragi. As the boy glanced up sheepishly, the old man spoke clearly, his tone leaving no room for further disagreement, "I know two weeks is a long time to spend with someone else, but I hope that you will all use this opportunity to get to know the other better. As such, it is my aim for the seniors to act as role models for the younger players, and for the juniors to learn from the more experienced players. So I don't want to hear anymore complains, okay?"

A loud thud interrupted everyone's thoughts and they suddenly realised that their bus had boarded the ferry. They then continued the rest of the journey in silence, since every sound they made was drowned out by the loud 'chunka chunk' of the ferry's motor. Just when Mitsui was quite sure he was going to throw up partially because of sea-sickness, and partially because Sakuragi was making weird faces at him so that he _would_ in fact throw up, the ferry came to a halt at the remote island's pier. Rows and rows of pine trees met their eyes as the bus drove off the concrete plank onto a small and winding road. Fifteen minutes later the road suddenly widened as a five stories creamy-white building met their eyes. Each occupant, save for the Anzais and the driver, gasped aloud in awe as the bus finally came to a stop.

Toki grinned at the awestruck faces as he announced proudly, "Here we are guys, your Winter Wonderland for the next fourteen days!"

~ * ~

While Toki was handing the keys around, his uncle took the opportunity to offer some advice, "You all have half an hour to settle into your rooms before we regroup right here at the foyer. Toki will be giving us a tour around the hostel before we have our dinner."

Toki grinned widely, "I think we'll begin a part of the tour now since I have to guide you all to your rooms. Now has everyone got their own bags? Okay then, follow me."

Since it was impossible for the seventeen of them to squeeze into the lift at the same time, it took three trips for everyone to arrive on the third floor. Leading the way, Takeo finally stopped in front of Room 33 before announcing, "Room 33 for Fujima and co., room 34 for Mitsui and co., room 35 for Sendoh and co., and finally room 36 for Akagi and co. Both Anzai Sensei and Ayako will be on the fifth floor, Anzai Sensei in room 51 and Ayako in room 53. I'll be bringing both of them up now, so I'll see you all later, okay?"

Fourteen heads nodded in response.

~ * ~

Three pairs of eyes widened in disbelief as their owners sweatdropped. Finally it was Maki who voiced their thoughts aloud, "He's not asleep, is he?"

The steady rise and fall of Rukawa's chest and the firmly shut eyes indicated otherwise. Fujima followed with a question of his own, "Who's going to wake him up?"

As the other two boys turned to him simultaneously, Fujima whined aloud, "Why _me_?"

Maki hazarded a suggestion, "Cause you're the oldest of us all?"

"Am not! Hanagata is older than me."

Hanagata sweatdropped as he pointed out, "But Fujima, you're the coach, captain _and_ ace player of Shoyo. So that makes you the wisest among the three of us."

"Chicken," muttered Fujima crossly as he stared down at the sleeping boy. He had heard rumours of Rukawa's tendency to fall asleep just about anytime and anywhere, but this was his first personal experience witnessing the event. With a sigh, Fujima finally relented rather unwillingly, "Oh alright, I'll wake him _this_ time, but only because it's inevitable. However, don't celebrate too quickly as I'm certain that there will be a 'next time'. Need I remind you that we'll be sharing the same room for the coming two weeks?"

Just then Rukawa rolled to his side as he curled his feet halfway to his waist. The three seniors could only sweatdropped some more.

~ * ~

Next door, Mitsui Hisashi's head was starting to ache due to the incessant babbling of Ryonan's basketball player-cum-reporter. The said boy was driving him nuts with the never-ending questions that sprang forth from his mouth and it was taking a lot of restrain on Mitsui's part to not pound the boy senseless. He didn't know how Kogure could have the patience to listen _and_ answer Hikoichi's inquiries. In fact, Mitsui was positive that Hikoichi would be hanging around the bespectacled boy twenty-four-seven over the next fourteen days; after all, it wasn't everyday that Hikoichi gets such an attentive listener. A loud sigh escaped Mitsui's lips as he resigned himself to the fact that it was going to be a very painful, not to mention exceedingly noisy, two weeks.

~ * ~

If Mitsui thought his situation was raucous, the walls on the room opposite his were starting to tremble due to the loud bickering between Kiyota and Sakuragi. Sendoh could have sworn that the walls actually shook when Koshino screamed for the both of them to shut the hell up. They did, but only for two seconds before resuming their senseless argument. Sendoh gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as the boy sat down heavily by his side.

"I don't believe it. From the moment we stepped into the room they hadn't shut up once, not _once_. Well, okay, maybe once, if you count those two miserable seconds. My gods, Sendoh, how are we suppose to maintain our sanity for the next fourteen days?"

"With earplugs?" offered Sendoh with a grin to which his friend scowled darkly at him before adding ruefully, "What was Anzai Sensei thinking to put us with those two loudmouths? It would have been a better idea to room them with Akagi and Uozumi instead. A couple of gori punches and all will be well."

As the chibi forms of Kiyota and Sakuragi with large bruises on their heads entered Sendoh's mind, the boy couldn't help but laugh aloud, much to the astonishment of Koshino. He asked rather worriedly, "Hey Sendoh, you okay? Please don't let me be the only sane one in the room."

Holding his hands against his aching sides, Sendoh tried to control his laughter as he wheezed out painfully, "Gori… punches…" The lips twitched upwards again as Sendoh collapsed on the bed in defeat. He really couldn't help but release the wild laughter that bubbled in his throat.

Koshino sighed; it was going to be a very, very _long_ two weeks.

~ * ~

Miyagi's eyes caught Jin's and understanding passed between the two future captains as they both sighed aloud simultaneously. If Anzai Sensei had intended for both boys to learn from the current captains of Shohoku and Ryonan, he would be sorely disappointed. Insofar the last ten minutes both Akagi and Uozumi had talked of nothing but food, or more specifically, how to whip up the best banana split. Miyagi didn't know how much longer he could sit quietly while listening to the various steps in creating the prefect said dessert. Even Jin was trying hard not laugh as his facial features started to contract strangely.

"Hey, Jin, you wanna take a stroll outside?"

Instead of replying, Jin stood up and grabbed Miyagi's arm. Both boys hurried out of the door before collapsing on the ground with peels of laughter. Finally, their laughter subsided as Jin grinned weakly towards Miyagi, "Two weeks! How are we suppose to keep a straight face for two weeks?"

"How about if we discuss it over a bowl of banana split?" grinned Miyagi in response as they both started laughing hysterically again.

t.b.c. ^o^


	2. Chapter Two: A Blissful First Day, Not!

A Wacky Winter By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk character belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya

**Note to all:** Heh, I know it's been a long while since I posted an update, but I hope you guys still remember this fic. And er, I don't think it's gonna be yaoi, so for all the yaoi fans who are reading, ne, you can still continue reading and reviewing, please? As for the non-yaoi fans, I hope you'd continue giving your comments and criticisms, cause heh, I've never done a non-yaoi fic before. -___-

**And just a couple of feedback to:**

gjgfg ~ *grin* I like putting noisy people together in the same room. That's why Sakuragi's stuck with Kiyota.

krappkramin ~ *wink* heh, don't tempt me… I might end up having Sendoh jump Rukawa or vice versa…

*          *          *

**Chapter Two ~ A Blissful First Day… Not!**

"And on your right is the tennis court, ping-pong room and ah, here we are, the basketball court."

With a dramatic wave of his hand, the spotlights suddenly came on, flooding the large room in brightness. At once, gushes of approval and awe burst from Toki's guests and even Anzai Sensei could be seen nodding his approval. The floors were spotless clean, the four basketball hoops could be seen gleaming and even from their distance, the transparent boards looked almost as if they were sparkling. Toki grinned widely in pride; after the car accident six years ago, his doctor had given him the final ultimum: stop playing basketball or risk further damage to his spine. Left with no choice, Toki had opted to return to his father's hotel management but soon found himself regretting the decision. Given the island's remote destination, business was slow and almost at a standstill during winter. And then the young man had a brainwave. The hotel was subsequently converted into a hostel, given a fresh coat of paint and its sporting facilities upgraded. Soon after its reopening, backpackers, surfers and plenty of students came flooding to the place, and Toki's father retired in contentment.

A low grumble sounded from the boy standing next to Toki and the hostel owner glance over in surprise. Jin could only blush as he grinned back sheepishly. Toki chuckled aloud before clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention, "Alright, let's move on. I'll show you the common room and then we can all have dinner. I'm sure everyone's hungry, right?"

Sakuragi answered for all, "Nyahahahahahah… the Tensai is always hungry!"

"Do'aho."

Mitsui rolled his eyes when his two juniors started eyeballing each other, their stance clearly in preparation for a fight and even Maki couldn't suppress a tired sigh. But to everyone's surprise, Hanagata abruptly dragged Rukawa by the collar as he spoke up sternly, "Move."

Sweatdrops flooded the floor. Too stunned to react, Rukawa couldn't even muster a glare as he found his feet unconsciously following after the Shoyo centre. Sendoh gripped Koshino's arm, "Did you see _that_?!"

The boy nodded soundlessly. Suddenly an evil smirk found its way onto the shorter boy's face as he challenged his teammate, "I'd like to see you do that to Sakuragi, _captain_."

Sendoh blanched, "You must be out of your mind. I'm very fond of my life, thank you very much."

"Nyahahahahahahah… what a dumb kitsune…. Nyahahahahah… ITAI!!!"

Ayako rained several more whacks before offering the redhead a stern warning, "You better behave yourself too, or else…"

Shohoku's team manageress slapped the paper fan against the open palm of her hand with a meaningful glint in her eye as more sweatdrops flood the already wet floor. A chibi Miyagi with hearts in his eyes gushed, "Aya-chan!!"

Kogure sighed before shaking his head as he muttered under his breath, "And to think he's going to be the next captain…"

Mitsui slung his arm over the bespectacled boy's shoulder before grinning mischievously, "Heh, don't lose hope just yet. If all goes well, I'm going to be assistant coach next year."

A fine eyebrow was raised, "You have a death wish or something?"

The scar-faced boy put on a wounded look, "Aww, come on Kogure, you of all people should have more faith in my abilities…"

Kogure merely shrugged nonchalant as they finally reached the common room. Over their shoulders, Maki muttered his appreciation, "Cosy."

The two Shohoku players nodded in agreement when Hikoichi suddenly appeared, notebook in hand, "One, one billiard table. Two, two chest sets. Three, three bookshelves. Four, four tables…"

The boys hurried away before they fainted from dehydration. Fujima grinned wryly in Sendoh's direction, "Let me guess, they teach you maths using Sesame StreetTM videos, huh?"

The Ryonan Ace blinked back in confusion, "Huh?"

Koshino snorted, "He talking about The Count, you baka."

Again that blank look but this time Koshino didn't bother explaining. As they entered the dining room, he caught the slight whiff of something delicious and his jaw dropped at the array of dishes laid out at the buffet table.

A voice sounding suspiciously like Sakuragi's travelled over to the entrance, "Itadakimasu!!!"

And so dinner ensured.

~ * ~

The next morning, fifteen young men and women gathered at the basketball court as Toki proceeded with the introduction, "Guys, and gal, meet your basketball instructors for the next twelve days, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo."

The first man stepped forward with a grin as he offered the youths a slight bow, his laughing green eyes twinkling at the youths who were gaping openly at him and his partner. Gojyo on the other hand held up his fingers in a victory sign as he chuckled a greeting, "Ohayo minna-san!"

Sakuragi spluttered in disbelief, "Aren't you both a bit young to be instructors?"

For the first time the redhead's bluntness didn't earn him a gori punch or a paper fan whack as fifteen heads nodded simultaneously in agreement. Hakkai laughed a little sheepishly, "Hai. Uhm… actually, we're only representatives of the All Japan Basketball Team…"

Toki interrupted as he spoke up in their defence, "Just wait until you see them play, I guarantee you'll be amazed by their skills. They're not your average basketball players, you know."

The boys could only shrugged wordlessly as they were subsequently divided into two groups: Fujima, Hanagata, Maki, Rukawa, Mitsui and Kogure would train under Gojyo with Hikoichi as their manager, while Akagi, Uozumi, Jin, Miyagi, Sendoh, Koshino, Kiyota and Sakuragi would be under the guidance of Hakkai with Ayako as his assistant. From the side of the court, Anzai Sensei sat sipping tea as he chuckled his trademark 'ho, ho, ho', his eyes clearly reflecting his amusement over the whole scenario.

~ * ~

"Hoi Rukawa, you _pass_ the ball. It's really not that difficult to let the ball go. Just release your fingers gently. Go on, try it," encouraged Gojyo as he shouted from the side. 

Momentarily distracted with the advice shouted in his direction, the ball was suddenly knocked from Rukawa's hands. A rude expletive escaped the boy's lips as his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. A loud screech of rubber and he was after Maki, a slight smirk on the latter's face as he dribbled the ball towards the end of the court. But as the former Kainan Captain was about to shoot, Mitsui intercepted with a clean steal. And without hesitation, the ball quickly passed out of his hands, falling neatly Fujima's. A successful three pointer ensured and the score was now evenly tied.

Jogging alongside Rukawa, Mitsui snorted aloud, "Hey, just play your game and don't pay any attention to the baka instructor, okay?"

And suddenly the 'baka instructor' was standing next to them, his eyes slightly narrowed as he chided, "You're supposed to encourage your teammates, Mitsui."

The scar-faced boy stared back innocently, "I am. Rukawa's a loner, that's his style."

Gojyo crossed his arms as he shook his head in his disagreement, "Well, that's about to change. If you want to win, you need teamwork. You can't just let any baka nozaru take all the credit, now can you?"

Across the room, two uhm… monkeys sneezed. Somewhere faraway in Tougenkyou, another monkey sneezed. ^^;;;

Mitsui sniggered, "He's not a monkey, Gojyo-san, he's a fox…"

"A'ho, who asked you?"

Kogure quickly intercepted as he placed himself before the fuming third year. Maki on the other hand had a firm grip on Rukawa as he warned, "That's enough. And Gojyo-san does have a point, you're not going to get anywhere if you continue playing a lone hand."

"Ch."

A hard tug to remove the hand and the pale young man started walking away as Fujima gave a slight shake of his head, "Boy, do we have a long way to go…"

~ * ~

Several feet away, Hakkai's group were also pitting their skills against each other. It was an extremely close and intense match as the two first years were one in their effort to beat the gori and the boss monkey. With their well-coordinated moves and the superb skills of both Sendoh and Koshino, they were successful in scoring points after points. 

Not that the other team was any worse off. Thanks to Jin and Miyagi's deft movements, Akagi and Uozumi were able to maintain the score to an unwavering tie. As the game unfolded before his very eyes, the smile on Hakkai's widened. Giving Sendoh a slight nudge, Koshino muttered darkly, "Hmph, and I thought you were the only baka smiley around."

Jin panted as he took up position to guard Koshino, "He's got a quick eye though. It's like he can read our every move…"

Sakuragi shouted, "Slam dunk!"

Shohoku and Ryonan's former captains jumped in unison and Hakkai had to look away as the three collided before landing in a heap. For a minute there, it almost felt as if the ground was shaking. Sighing a little, the group's instructor then jogged over with a worried frown on his face, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Miyagi grinned, "No worries man, we get this all the time."

Green eyes stared back in confusion while the three boys on the floor slowly got to their feet. Giving his instructor a closer look, Miyagi suddenly added with a grin, "Hey cool earrings man."

Hakkai smiled back weakly, "Uh, thanks." Then turning back to the fallen boys, Hakkai repeated his earlier concern.

Akagi straightened before answering solemnly, "We're okay."

"Great, then let's continue the game!" grinned Sendoh as he twirled the orange rubber with one hand. Hakkai nodded in agreement as the two teams once more took up position.

~ * ~

"I'm beat! Even Taoka Sensei's practise isn't as gruelling…"

"Ch, what would you know, you're always absent for the first half-hour when we run thirty laps around the gym."

"And you wonder why I'm late, come on Koshino, surely you're brighter than you look…"

"SENDOH!"

"Itai!! Koshino, that hurts!"

The shorter boy merely snorted unconcern before taking several large gulps from his water bottle. Rubbing his bruised nape where Koshino had whacked with his open palm, Sendoh spoke up curiously, "Hey, what gives with Rukawa? He looks…"

"Angry?"

Sendoh's eyes widened, "What do you mean Fujima?"

Falling in step with the other two boys, the Shoyo captain started explaining, "Mitsui claims it's because our instructor wouldn't stop harping on Rukawa's selfish play, but I think…"

Koshino prompted with the Shoyo player paused, "You think…"

Fujima smiled knowingly before adding, "I think his pride's stuffed. Imagine being told off in front of all your seniors, and realising that you _are_ in fact, at fault."

Sendoh suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey, now that you've mentioned it, everyone in your group is in third year."

Koshino started scratching his head, "It's just a coincidence, right?"

Fujima shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe Anzai Sensei has something up his sleeve that we're not aware off."

Sendoh muttered softly under his breath, "I wonder now…"

~ * ~

"I can't believe we lost, argh, it's all your fault you baka nozaru!!"

"Who you calling a monkey? You monkey!"

"Hey, can it!"

Sakuragi and Kiyota gaped open-mouth at the towering Shoyo player who by the looks of it, was on the verge of snapping. Passing his eyes around the common room, a slow smirk started forming on the older man's face as he then spoke his thoughts aloud, "Here's a suggestion, let's play cards."

The two first years blinked. Hanagata then added suggestively, "Unless, of course, you're afraid to lose…"

Sakuragi snorted, "Hmph, the Tensai doesn't lose to nobody over no cheesy card games."

Kiyota started nodding vehemently as he crossed his arms in a decided manner, "Same here. I am Kanagawa's number one new boy. No way will I lose to the likes of you."

Hanagata merely shrugged unconcerned before picking up a deck of cards. After the two younger boys had seated themselves opposite him, the Shoyo player then started dealing.

~ * ~

Mitsui sniggered as he looked over Hanagata's shoulder, "Well, well, what have we here? Blackjack? Hmm… my kind of game. So, any room for another player?"

Without turning in his seat, Hanagata smirked aloud, "Pull up a chair and make yourself right at home."

Taking Hanagata's advice, Mitsui sat down before asking with a wide smirk, "So how much have you cheated from those two bakas?"

Hanagata started counting the wade of notes and loose change before looking up with an innocent grin on his face, "Eight thousand and forty two yen."

Mitsui whistled before turning to the two wailing first years, "Heh, who would have thought they had that much money on them…"

Sakuragi suddenly paused in his bawls to stare at Mitsui, "Cheated?"

The Kainan player echoed as he focused his attention on Hanagata, "Cheated?"

Hanagata could only stare forlornly at the scar-faced boy before sighing in mock despair, "Ah… how could you bear to say such a thing, Mitsui? Think of my reputation, if word gets out…"

Cinnamon eyes blazed as its owner came near to a shout, "You _cheated_??!!"

Hanagata pulled the boy's head down as he hushed the redhead. Giving Mitsui a quick wink, Hanagata then whispered, "If you promise to keep it down, I just might be willing to teach you both a thing or two."

Kiyota and Sakuragi gaped in unison, "What the??!!"

Mitsui laughed, "Hey, don't forget about me, Hanagata-san."

The Shoyo centre merely smirked his reply, "I wouldn't dream on it…"

~ * ~

"How does he do it?"

Maki captured another pawn before answering his opponent, "Do what?"

"And Maki takes another pawn. Oh no! What's Koshino senpai going to do now?"

Maki sweatdropped upon seeing the veins forming on the Ryonan player's forehead. A low growl formed at the base of the latter's throat as Koshino glared menacingly at his junior, "Do? _Do_? I'm going to wring your neck if you don't shut up!"

Hikoichi paled before settling back in his chair. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Koshino then turned his attention back to the chest board as he repeated his earlier question, "Hanagata. How does he manage to shut the first years up? First Rukawa, and now Sakuragi and Kiyota. Can you believe that those two bakas actually argue in their sleep?"

Maki laughed, "I hear Hanagata helps out at his mother's kindergarten, but I could be wrong…"

Hikoichi suddenly screamed, "Ah, wrong move! Wrong move!"

Koshino blinked as Maki deftly moved his knight before muttering smugly, "Check-mate."

And the Ryonan point guard turned to strangle his junior.

~ * ~

"Woo hoo, and Japan's number one point guard sinks another shot!"

Ayako rolled her eyes as Miyagi danced around the billiard table in glee. Jin chuckled as he patted Fujima's back, "Heh, looks like you two will just have to do better in the next game."

The Shoyo captain merely grinned good-naturally as he turned to his partner, "Come on Ayako, we can't let them beat us two games in a row."

The young girl smiled back ruefully, "I'll do my very best, Fujima-san."

"Kenji ne, Kenji," winked Fujima suggestively.

"You… you…" stammered a teary-eyed chibi Miyagi as he pointed a finger at Fujima. But before a blushing Ayako could reply, the door suddenly burst opened with a bang, followed by a screaming Sendoh.

"Help! Save me, save me!!"

The occupants' jaws dropped as a screaming Sendoh leaped over the sofa Kogure was reading on, before hiding himself behind a wide-eyed Koshino. Seconds later, a fuming Rukawa stalked in with a murderous glare on his face.

Maki sighed as he glanced over at the spiky head, "What did you do now, Sendoh?"

Kogure who was closest to the door suddenly exclaimed aloud in surprise, "Rukawa, you're wet!"

Sendoh started howling, "I didn't mean it, Rukawa, I swear. Please don't kill me!!"

Shohoku's vice-captain took another step closer before adding almost in disbelief, "Is this… _snow_?"

Rukawa nodded stiffly as his eyes never left the Ryonan Ace. Maki arched his eyebrows in Sendoh's direction, "How about telling us the whole story, eh Sendoh?"

Still standing behind Koshino, the spiky head swallowed painfully before explaining, "Well, uh… you see, I saw Rukawa slip out after dinner so I followed him…"

"That a'ho splattered me with snowballs."

Sendoh whined dramatically, "I was hoping it'd cool you off…"

"Nyahahahaha… as if the kitsune isn't cold enough…"

*twack* *twack*

"ITAI!!"

When Rukawa continued shooting daggers in Sendoh's direction, Fujima approached the Shohoku player before giving him a slight tug on his sleeve, "Come on, you better get changed out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Rather unwillingly, Rukawa followed after Fujima. After the two boys had exited the room, Sendoh slumped pitifully next to Hikoichi before sighing aloud. Koshino echoed Sendoh's sigh before muttering in despair, "You really are a baka…"

Maki on the other hand spoke up in Sendoh's defence, "Actually, as dumb as Sendoh's plan may be, you have to admire his guts. Besides, Rukawa does need to let off some steam from this morning. Gosh, I've never seen anyone sulk for so long."

Just then Akagi and Jun entered with two large trays of funny looking desserts but both boys stopped short upon sensing the forlorn mood. Kogure gestured for them to sit as he smiled tiredly, "It's a long story…"

Biting rather cautiously into something that looked like a cross between a muffin and a strawberry cheese tart, Kogure then repeated the earlier incident as the rest of the other boys gathered around the coffee table to sample the sweets. After Kogure had ended his tale, Mitsui's eyes glinted devilish as he spoke up, "What we need guys, is a plan."

Maki raised an eyebrow, "A plan? A plan for what?"

But it was Miyagi who supplied the answer as a smirk started forming on his face, "A plan to get Rukawa to loosen up."

"Nyahahahahah… in that case you're gonna need the Tensai's help."

Kogure stare suspiciously at the horns that suddenly appeared on his teammate's head, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this plan of yours, Mitsui?"

The scar-faced boy snorted, "Well, do you want to help out or not?"

When the boy finally nodded reluctantly, Mitsui glanced around the room as he added, "Who else is in?"

Twelve hands shot up in a flash and Mitsui's grin widened, "Alright, then listen up…"

t.b.c. ^o^


	3. Chapter Three: Chicken Soup Anyone?

A Wacky Winter By Cheeky 

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk character belongs to Takehiko Inoue. Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya

**To:**

anime-luverjc, XxOo, ryosashi, Lady Kai, YunCyn, kiku ~ Thanks for reading!! Read on to find out bout the 'plan'. ^o^

AluCard ~ I'll see what I can do about adding more Saiyuki charas. ^___^

***** ~ *blink blink* hehe, do I call you asterisks? ^__^ 

*          *          *

**Chapter Three ~ Chicken Soup, Anyone?******

            "Now, do you finally understand why it is important to consider the feelings of your teammates?"

            Rukawa yawned sleepily as he snuggled deeper into the bedcovers. For the past hour, maybe more, he had been listening to Fujima lecture on about his selfish play. After changing out of his wet clothes and into his pyjamas, Rukawa had been hoping to do what he liked best: sleep. But things didn't go as planned and the boy tried to sniffle another yawn.

            Fujima sighed, "Alright, let me run through everything again, no doubt you weren't paying attention the first time around."

            Had Rukawa been a social person he might have voiced aloud that Fujima was right, but as it was, he wasn't a very talkative person, so the boy merely maintained his silence while paying, or at least, he _tried_ to pay attention to what the Shoyo player was saying.

            "See, the problem with your type of play is that you tend to view it as a one-on-one match with the rival team. Now that's a wrong and selfish attitude to have. Your teammates are also in court with you, and they deserve the chance to play ball too. Basketball is a team effort and as such, you should never be so proud of your own abilities that you forget that very important detail. Take my case for example…"

Here Fujima paused as he settled himself more comfortably on his own bed which was placed next to Rukawa's. When Rukawa offered him the slightest nod in acknowledgement, the third-year student asked instead, "Do you remember the match you had with us when we were both fighting for chance to enter the semi-finals? You know, during the Inter-High games?"

Taking the boy's silence as affirmative, Fujima then continued, "Well, now that I have the time to reflect on it, I dare say Shoyo lost to Shohoku because I was too proud of my abilities. In a way, my pride and arrogance cost us the semi-finals seat as I was under the impression that as long as I was playing in the match, Shoyo could never lose to anyone else. Had I played against your team right from the start, who knows what the outcome might be. In other words, for the best chance in winning, you have to consider the feelings of your fellow teammates. So, just to sum up, will you at least _try _to be more of a team player in the future, eh Rukawa?"

The boy nodded again. Fujima suddenly grinned as he mused inwardly to himself, "Well, that wasn't so bad. Despite all the rumours, Rukawa does listen after all."

And then the Shoyo captain sweatdropped furiously when his keen ears picked up the softest of snores. He cursed aloud, "K'so, how long have you been fast asleep?"

Naturally, there was no answer. A big bubble sigh escaped the boy's lips as he got up from his seat before making his way over to Rukawa's bed. Pulling the bed covers so that it covered up to the boy's chin, Fujima then muttered in exasperation, "What am I going to do with you?"

And still shaking his head in disbelief, the youth then made his way back to the common room.

~ * ~

            "Ah Fujima, you're back! So, how's Rukawa doing?"

            The boy sighed before answering Maki, "Fast asleep, as usual." Dropping next to Kogure, the Shoyo player then asked disinterestedly, "So, what have you all been up to during my absence?"

            Mitsui sniggered, "Well, we've been busy thinking of the perfect plan to get Rukawa to loosen up, you know, be more human…"

            "Like the Tensai here… nyahahahhahahahah…"

            "Do'aho."

            Everyone except Sendoh and Sakuragi sweatdropped as the former grinned cheekily, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

            Mitsui snorted, "Heh, keep that up you baka smiley and we'll put you together with Rukawa."

            Catching the mystified look on Fujima's face, Mitsui hastened to explain, "Okay, let me just run through what we've been talking about. We've just finalised several plans on how to encourage Rukawa to be a much more sociable person. As such, Akagi and Uozumi will be teaching Rukawa how to make soup…"

            Koshino clarified further with a wry grin, "Or to be more exact, chicken soup for the soul."

            The smirk on Mitsui's face widened, "Right. Sakuragi and Kiyota will, and I quote, 'goad the kitsune into talking more by exchanging insults'."

            Fujima stared, "That's crazy!"

            Jin laughed, "That was the same thing I said forty minutes ago."

            Maki commented dryly, "That's why Hanagata has been put in charge of making sure they don't kill each other."

            Both Hanagata and Mitsui nodded as the latter then ticked off another finger, "And then, Kogure and I will attempt to convince Rukawa that it's in his benefit to be fully aware of his weakness and not be afraid to depend on the strength of others. Finally, if all goes well, meaning that our plans have succeeded in changing Rukawa into a less detached person, as well as becoming much more considerate and thoughtful of his teammates, Maki and Sendoh will guide him on some leadership skills."

            Fujima interjected dryly, "And if I could just add my two cents, good luck to both Maki and Sendoh, my pride's already been shredded to pieces."

            Sendoh stared, "How's that again?"

            The youth sighed tiredly, "I just spent the last hour telling Rukawa the merits of being considerate and to be less of an arrogant player, and you know what he did, he freaking fell asleep on me!!"

            Kogure hurriedly patted the boy's back in a bid to calm the fuming youth whose voice had rose to a half-scream. Mitsui clicked his tongue sympathetically, "Looks like we've got our jobs cut out for us, eh guys?"

            The other twelve heads nodded in unison as Mitsui added, "Oh, and before I forget, Hikoichi is in charge of recording the whole process while Ayako will talk to Rukawa after every plan to see how far we've gotten."

            "Ayako?" echoed Fujima curiously.

            Kogure supplied the answer instead, "Ayako's the only one who Rukawa listens to, or at least, shows quite plainly that he's listening…"

            Mitsui nodded, "But just in case, Miyagi has offered to erm, accompany Ayako during the heart-to-heart talks. Koshino on the other hand, is in charge of making sure Sendoh stays out of Rukawa's way least the boy feels tempted to wring Sendoh's neck and as a result, have our camping trip cut short."

            And suddenly Jin sighed mournfully, "Last but not least, poor me has been saddled with the job of making sure everything goes according to plan and nothing backfires."

            Maki chuckled at the forlorn figure, "More importantly, if any of the senseis or Toki-san ask what we're doing, Jin has to tell them 'absolutely nothing'."

            Sendoh laughed, "It's that baby face look of yours, Jin, no jury in court would ever doubt your word."

            Mitsui clapped his hands, "Alright, now that's everyone's clear on their respective jobs, good luck and sleep well tonight. We're going to need to be fresh and alert tomorrow when we start messing up Rukawa's life for the better."

            It was a roar of approval that followed. And then everyone started making their way back to their respective rooms.

~ * ~

            Rukawa couldn't understand why everyone was giving him funny looks the next morning. But him being himself, he couldn't be bothered to find out why. After basketball practise and a hot shower, he then proceeded to the dining room for brunch. Conversation ceased the moment he entered the room and this time he couldn't help but stare suspiciously at the whole bunch. He glowered at Hikoichi who was sitting opposite, "What?"

            Koshino clamped the boy's mouth shut least he gave the game away. Meeting Rukawa's gaze, the Ryonan played widened his eyes before answering innocently, "Nothing."

            Still glowering, Rukawa then proceeded to attack his meal. Watching the boy's antics, Sakuragi couldn't refrain from throwing out a snide remark, "Yo kitsune, I think your sushi is quite dead so quit torturing it."

            He shot back heatedly, "And you'll be dead too if you don't shut up."

            "TEMEE!!!"

            Maki pulled the redhead back into his seat as his gaze searched for Akagi's. Catching the hint, the Shohoku captain coughed loudly as a cue for everyone to keep quiet before announcing loudly, "Toki-san has been kind enough to give Uozumi and I a free rein of the kitchen. As a show of gratitude, we've offered to cook tonight's dinner and we would like a volunteer to help out with the preparations. Any nominees?"

            A grin was threatening to crack Mitsui's face wide opened as he hollered from the end of the table, "Rukawa!"

            Kiyota seconded, "Rukawa!"

            And then everyone else was echoing Rukawa's name after one another. Still glowering, Rukawa faced his captain before answering tersely, "I refuse."

            Sendoh pouted dramatically, "Aww, don't be such a wet blanket, Rukawa. We're all putting our hopes on you, and it would be such a shame if you were to disagree."

            He growled back in irritation, "Find somebody else. I can't cook."

            Uozumi spoke up, "Don't worry about that, Rukawa. We only need an assistant to help prepare some stuff while we do the cooking."

            And suddenly they were chanting his name like a mantra while banging their utensils against the table. With a scream, Rukawa finally relented. The voices stopped as everyone sweatdropped before turning towards a wide-eyed Rukawa who voiced out breathlessly, "Did I… did I just say yes aloud?"

            Miyagi sniggered, "Actually, you screamed it, but don't worry, we forgive you for your raw show of enthusiasm."

            If looks can kill, but thankfully it can't, so Miyagi's health remained in perfect condition. When the meal was finally over, Akagi called out, "Alright Rukawa, let's go."

            He stared back in disbelief, "What, _now_?"

            Uozumi answered instead, "Of course, don't forget, we're cooking for nineteen hungry people."

            He offered the only excuse he could think of, "But… but I want to practise basketball…"

            Ayako shook her head sternly, "Not on a full stomach, Rukawa-kun, otherwise you'll get kidney stones."

            Koshino added by her side, "Besides, we just had four hours of non-stop practise, isn't that enough for today?"

            "And since you don't play cards…" pointed out Hanagata.

            Maki continued, "Or chess…"

            "Or pool…" added Fujima.

            "You best be on your way," finished Mitsui with a wide smirk.

            It would have been undignified to bawl but Rukawa came close to breaking point. After the three bodies had disappeared behind the kitchen door connected to the dining room, a raucous roar sounded. Mitsui grinned as he pumped his fist into the air, "Alright, first plan in motion."

            A door suddenly opened and almost everyone screamed in fright. Toki sweatdropped as he called out hesitatively, "Is everything alright? I thought I heard a loud scream."

            Jin answered hastily, "Nothing's the matter, Toki-san."

            The brown eyes widened, "There it is again. Hmm, I think it's coming from the kitchen…"

            Kainan's future captain practically leaped from his chair before guiding the man back outside into the main hall, "You must have heard wrong. By the way, Toki-san, my family runs a hostel too, if you don't mind me asking a few questions…"

            The boy shut the door firmly behind him as everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. Maki pretended to wipe the imaginary sweat off his brow, "That was close…"

            Sakuragi thought aloud, "I wondering how the kitsune's doing. Maybe he sliced off a finger or something."

            The paper fan came flying, "Stop talking nonsense."

            Sendoh mused thoughtfully instead, "Still, one can't help but wonder what's going on in there…"

            Mitsui offered the spiky head a stern warning, "Don't even think about it, Sendoh. We don't want Rukawa to get the wind of anything so absolutely no spying, you hear me?"

            Koshino cracked his knuckles as he threw his teammate a warning look, "Don't worry Mitsui, he wouldn't be thinking of it, right Sendoh?"

            The boy gulped as he nodded stiffly. Maki stretched as he then voiced out lazily, "Well, no point sitting around. Dinner's not ready until another six hours. So anyone interested for a movie or two? If I remember correctly there's a VCR player in the common room."

            Hikoichi suddenly sang out, "One, one VCR player."

            And more sweatdrops flooded the floor.

~ * ~

            This was madness, sheer madness, thought Rukawa woefully as he stood in between the two gorilla-like creatures. He glanced down at the dead chicken lying on the chopping board and sighed before musing in his head, "You lucky chicken, at least you don't have to listen to them both talk."

            So engrossed with staring at the dead chicken that Rukawa's ears failed to register the calling of his name until he was given a hard nudge. The boy almost dropped against the table, and onto the dead chicken but caught himself just in time. He then turned to his left to glare wrathfully at Uozumi but the man had shifted position and was now several feet away collecting vegetables for the soup.

            Akagi spoke up instead, "Have you ever had chicken soup?"

            Rukawa turned to his right and blinked; what kind of question was that, of course he had eaten chicken soup before. When his captain continued staring patiently at him, he realised that he forgot to answer aloud. His shoulders slumped tiredly; he was not used to having to answer verbally to every question. Taking the action as negative, Akagi started explaining the benefits, "On a cold winter's night, warm chicken soup does more than warm the physical body, it can actually calm the soul."

            He almost snorted aloud but didn't really want to risk getting a gori-punch so he stayed quiet instead. The older boy continued, "Did you know that chicken soup has been scientifically proven to cure colds?"

            What's that again? Rukawa was confused.

            And suddenly Uozumi intercepted from behind, "I remember my dad making chicken soup for me when I was down with a cold. Once, I caught a cold before a match but thanks to his chicken soup, I was up and running the very next day."

            Rukawa was _very_ confused.

            His captain explained, "So you see Rukawa, if you know how to make chicken soup, maybe some day in the future you'd be able to make it for someone you care for. And if you're ill, you can even make it for yourself too. Isn't that fantastic?"

            Rukawa kept his thoughts to himself, "Why not just buy the soup from the can? Two minutes in a microwave and it's ready to serve. No cutting, no mess, and no dead chicken."

            Uozumi finished solemnly, "That's why you should pay attention while we're cooking. So, will you be needing paper and pen to take down notes?"

            He shook his head stiffly before choking out his reply, "Uh, no thanks… I'm sure I'll be able to remember everything."

            The Ryonan player nodded and the lesson on how to cook chicken soup began.

~ * ~

            "Hey, Rukawa, sure smells good…" grinned Sendoh as he glanced up to meet the boy sitting opposite.

           He stared at the spiky head. What? He smelled good? Even after he had showered and changed, he could still smell the chicken on him. Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, Fujima offered kindly as leaned forward in his seat, "He's talking about the soup, Rukawa."

            The pale face cleared just as their teachers entered the dining room, followed by the hostel owner and a harassed-looking Jin. The boy gave Maki a weak smile and the thumbs up before dropping tiredly next to Kiyota who promptly gave his teammate a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Akagi then brought out the final bowl of soup before seating himself next to his coach. Anzai Sensei smiled, laughed merrily and invited everyone to begin eating. They shouted 'itadakimasu' in unison before turning their attention to thick creamy dish. But only Rukawa sat unmoving and Kogure gave the boy a slight nudge as he whispered in concern, "You okay, Rukawa?"

            The Shohoku Ace could only nod wordlessly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was curious to know what everyone else thought of the soup. After rattling off the things needed to prepare and the correct steps to make the said dish, the two third-years had decided that he was fully capable of cooking the soup alone. Upon hearing the announcement, Rukawa almost reached for the fruit knife to slice his wrist but as he stared at the dead chicken, his conscience kicked in and the boy reluctantly changed his mind. Since the chicken had already sacrificed itself, he might as well not waste its efforts.

            Koshino's eyes widened after taking several sips. And then he voiced out in surprise to the man sitting several chairs away, "Uozumi-senpai, this tastes even better than your father's!"

            Sendoh nodded, "Hey, how about that, Koshino's right."

            Sakuragai laughed his Tensai laugh, "Nyahahahahahaha, and I thought the Boss Monkey only knew how to make sushi…"

            *twack* *twack*

            Across the table Maki sweatdropped, "Where _do_ you hide the paper fan, Ayako?"

            The girl smiled back smugly, "I don't give away my secrets that easily, Maki-san."

            Akagi cleared his throat, "Actually, Rukawa was the one who cooked the soup, all by himself."

            Their jaws dropped as Anzai Sensei started laughing merrily, "Ho ho ho, good for you Rukawa-kun. Now you can cook for yourself when you're away at America."

            More sweatdrops as Rukawa avoided everyone's eyes. He was quite sure even his ears were burning and Kiyota didn't hesitate to point out gleefully, "Hey look, Rukawa's all red!"

            Maybe, just maybe if he wished hard enough the earth would open and swallow him up. On his left Mitsui chuckled aloud, "Heh, not bad for a freshman." And to Rukawa's horror, the scar-faced youth started applauding as everyone followed suit. The head bowed even further; damn, he probably wasn't wishing hard enough.

            And the end of the table, Gojyo stared suspiciously before nudging Hakkai who was applauding just as heartily, "Ne, what's going on?"

            Without pausing in his actions, Hakkai answered simply with a smile, "I don't know, but since everyone's so happy…"

            Gojyo could only sweatdrop in response.

t.b.c. ^o^


End file.
